comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanghelios (Earth-5875)
Sanghelios, also known as Urs IV, and designated CE-80-9012 d by the forerunners is the fourth planet in the Urs system and the homeworld of the sangheili. It is orbited by two natural satellites - Qikost and Suban. As a result of its harsh environment and climate, society on Sanghelios developed minimalistically, with militarism and feudalism taking over as the main model of living. The Swords of Sanghelios have officially taken over as the government of the planet ever since the fall and dissolution of the Covenant, although many conspirators and splinter factions of the Covenant seek to overthrown them. History Prehistory clan marching on Sanghelios.]] The sangheili evolved in tropical wetlands of Sanghelios, and were visited by the forerunners in the past, who left numerous artifacts on the planet. During the Forerunner-Xenomorph War, the Librarian visited Sanghelios as a part of the Conservation Measure to save sangheili specimens for the Ecumene, and index them in the Ark so they could survive the activation of the Halo Array. After the rings were lighted and all life extinct, the sangheili, alongside all remaining living species in the galaxy, were returned to their homeworld via Keyships, where they started rebuilding their culture. .]]After returning to Sanghelios, the sangheili found many of the artifacts the forerunner had left behind, and started to revere them as gifts from the gods, so much that any tempering with them was considered heretical beyond any other crime. However, many sangheili scientists went against what they saw as dangerous dogmas and secretly studied the forerunner technology, which would later become of pivotal importance into reverse engineering weapons to combat the san'shyuum. Hundreds of years later, the sangheili became advanced enough to reach Tier 3, developing slipspace technology and exploring beyond their home system, colonizing dozens of planets, with Sanghelios as the center of their civilizations' government and cultures. Not much later, numerous sangheili clans started waging war against each other for territory and dominance of the planets, which became known as the Clan Battles of Sanghelios. Covenant In 938 BCE, the sangheili made their first contact with an alien civilization, the Reformist san'shyuum, who also worshiped the foreruners as gods, but that used their technology to suit their civilization's needs, believing that such technology was left behind as gifts. Upon landing on the planet, they took notice of the abundance of forerunner artifacts that were left behind by the forerunners to study it. However, the sangheili also worshiped the forerunners as gods, and, unlike the Reformists, had divergent ideological views on the handling of the relics, which soon developed into the War of Beginnings in 938 BCE, when an Arbiter decapitated all members of a san'shyuum embassy, delivering their heads back to the Reformists. warriors engaging the Dreadnought on Sanghelios.]] During the conflict, the sangheili had both a numeric and physical advantage. The military tactics of the sangheili surpassed that of the san'shyuum, and one sangheili warrior was worth ten san'shyuum soldiers, as they were much stronger and faster. However, the san'shyuum had more advanced technology, huragok that could repair and maintain their military technology, and control over the Dreadnought, which was able to tear down hundreds of sangheili warriors and ships. As the war continued with no apparent end, both species came to fear ultimate annihilation on the two sides. The sangheili feared the Dreadnought and their possible extinction at its power, while the san'shyuum feared for their existence with their dwindling numbers and inability to sustain their females and children. The war became so devastating that the sangheili collectively agreed to abandon their own religious beliefs and study and incorporate forerunner technology to their arsenal to avoid total destruction. Such an act allowed the sangheili to go stalemate against the san'shyuum, but the Dreadnought still proved to be unstoppable, and so the sangheili unwillingly surrendered. In 852 BCE, a truce between the two species, under the sangheili and san'shyuum leaders Pelahsar the Strident and High Lord Mken 'Scre'ah'ben, where both sides agreed to move on their past crimes against each and cooperate towards an alliance: the result was the ratification of the Writ of Union and the formation of the Covenant. For the next decades, Sanghelios served as the capital remained the center of the Covenant, as the two forces used their own engineering tactics and the huragok to build a mobile capital city for the alliance, ''High Charity''. While the sangheili served as warriors for the Covenant, the san'shyuum served as its religious and political leaders, effectively rising to control an interstellar empire encompassing thousands of worlds and trillions of individuals. Post-First Contact War and members of the Swords of Sanghelios fighting against the Servants of the Abiding Truth during the Blooding Years.]] After the Battle of Earth and the the end of the Covenant, Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum returned to Sanghelios to find sangheili society and culture fell into disarray. As they already lacked a centralized government, instead having many independent city-states across Sanghelios and its colonies, and not possessing the array of technology they once had thanks to the disappearance of the huragok and the near extinction and disappearance of the few remaining san'shyuum, they became divided into many factions, each with a different worldview on how to govern their society, while still fighting the ongoing Great Schism against the jiralhanae. With their newfound independence of the Covenant, the sangheili had to re-learn how to manage their own society without reliance on the san'shyuum and the labor provided by other species, such as the huragok, the unggoy and the yanme'e. Arbiter Thel 'Vadam transformed the Sword of Sanghelios from a rebellion to a fully fledged government, gathering the alliance of hundreds of keeps across Sangheili space, becoming the preeminent governmental entity among the sangheili species. However, many other groups, organizations and factions emerged to challenge and oppose the Swords, such as the Servants of the Abiding Truth and the Enclave, rejecting his aim for peace between sangheili and humans and their lack of belief in the forerunners as gods. This culminated into the Blooding Years, a massive civil war through Sanghelios and sangheili colonies in ex-Covenant space over ideological and societal differences, leading to serious lossless on all sides. The Blooding Years occurred concurrently with the Great Schism, with the sangheili continuing to fight against the jiralhanae, who had also started fighting among themselves and suffering duo to the lack of ships and technology they were once provided with the Covenant. The dilemma on the Path also became a major source of theological confusion, as, despite the san'shyuum laying to the sangheili, it still gave purpose to them. This led to many groups and sects trying to reconcile faith in the forerunners with peace, in a way that differed from the Path and the many violent crusades it led to. .]] By 2564, the Swords of Sanghelios were in full control of Sanghelios and had the support of most of the planet's cities, keeps and isolated governments, although most sangheili colonies were still in tense states. The same year, the Enclave took control of the city of Sunaion in a desperate attempt to strike against Vadam. The Swords were able to discover the attack beforehand and fortified their defensions at Nuusra, near Sunaion, resulting in the Battle of Sunaion. The battle saw a critical dissolution of the Enclave, and afterwards, a forerunner Reaper that laid dormant on Sanghelios beneath the Csurdon Sea emerged, creating a slipspace portal that transported it to Genesis. On October 24th, 2564, the Swords of Sanghelios had managed to destroy the Enclave and eliminate the major presence of the Covenant splinter groups on the planet. Soon after, Sanghelios became a safe haven for the few UNSC forces that managed to escape the control of the Reapers during the initiation of the Second Renaissance. Topography .]] Sanghelios is a harsh planet, located at the innermost edge of the habitable zone in the Urs system, granting the planet to sustain an incredible diversity of fauna, flora and temperature. The planet has a diameter of 15,038 kilometres (9,344 mi), a gravity of 1.375 Gs, and a surface temperature that varies from -5°C to 96°C (23°F to 204.8°F). It has 15,038 kilometers of diameter, making it larger than Earth and other homeworlds of the former Covenant species, such as Balaho, Eayn and Palamok. Sanghelios has five continents - Kaepra, Qivro, Tolvuus, Vaardma, and Yermo, which are more scattered with its bodies of water. The sky tone vary from bright yellow to blood red because of the suspended particles at its atmosphere. The planet has a very harsh environment, although not as vicious as that of Doisac, which is a result of the planet's three suns, Urs, Fied and Joori. Its atmosphere is composed of oxygen, argon, and nitrogen. Sanghelios feature massive deserts that stretches across the globe and the interior of each and every continent, forcing keeps and cities to be located in either islands or coastlines. These settlements are mostly protected by natural mountain formations, helping its citizens to have a good quality of life during costly rain seasons, which can last for six months. The planet is home to hundreds of forerunner artifacts, relics and structures, acting as the center of worship of the sangheili and its historical war with the san'shyuum that led to the formation of the Covenant. The planet has two natural sallites, Qikost and Suban, which are large enough to influence the tidal waves of the planet. Native species Sapient *Sangheili *Unggoy (immigrated) *Jiralhanae (immigrated) Non-sapient *Helioskrill *Kryn'qodon *Orzil *Pyjak Government and politics Culture and society Notable locations Notable inhabitants *Avu Med 'Telcam *Fal 'Chavamee *Jul 'Mdama *Thel 'Vadam *Usze 'Taham Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Homeworlds of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant worlds (Earth-5875) Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Created by Draft227